You're My Angel
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Sam dates a jerk of a boyfriend, and Danny is here to comfort her. Songfic, DXS!


Summary: Sam goes through some tough times, and Danny is being such a great friend and decides to help her. Although it is so unlikely that I would write fluff, but it's DXS!

I don't own Danny Phantom or "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_Journal,_

_I know it's unlikely for a guy like me to keep a journal, but who else am I supposed to say this stuff to anyway? Tucker won't listen to me and I can't tell Sam this. Today was a great day for Sam. Today Dominic asked Sam out on a date. They do make a cute couple. He's goth like her, and they both share the same tastes in music. I love to see her happy. A girl like Sam isn't really all that joyful about life in general. You're most likely are going to win the lottery, without buying a ticket, than seeing Sam smile. Today was different. She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers, and everyone could see how happy Sam was._

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face I can't replace**_

I was walking to school one day, and I saw Sam and Dominic sitting together. They looked so happy. I walked up to them to say hi.

"Hi Sam. Hi Dominic." Sam smiled and said hi back. Dominic didn't say anything.

"Hi Danny. How are you?" I said I was fine. Dominic poked Sam in the arm.

"Sam, let's go somewhere where we're not being interrupted by anybody. I need to talk to you."

"But Dominic," Sam said, "Danny is my friend. We can all talk together." I looked around the school grounds. I saw Paulina looking at Dominic in a very strange way. I brushed it off. Dominic grabbed Sam's arm and walked away with her,

"Let's go babe. Class starts in a few minutes." Sam looked back at me and smiled again.

"Sorry we couldn't talk anymore, I'll call you tonight. Bye Danny!" I waved goodbye to her. After Dominic and Sam walked in school, Paulina followed afterward.

_Journal, _(two weeks later)

_I've notice chang in this past week. Dominic seems to be really pushy around Sam. Whenever I come around, they leave. I barely ever talk to her anymore. Until I saw something horrible happen. I was walking to Nasty Burger, and I noticed Paulina sitting on a picnic table with DOMINIC. They were talking over burgers and milkshakes. They seemed to be having a good time together. Then they flipping kissed each other! And this wasn't a friendly kiss either. This was a "end of a romantic comedy" kiss, with tongue. Gross. I would hate to tell Sam about this, but I'm her friend. I have to tell her everything. Even though it might hurt her, but it's better than her finding out by herself, and blaming me for not telling her. Tonight I will talk to her and tell her the truth. The whole truth. _

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

I walked to Sam's house with a rushing mind, which never does anybody any good at all. I didn't know how to tell her. What if Dominic was there? That would be horrible. I'd just have to walk away and sleep, knowing that my best friend's boyfriend is cheating on her with her worst enemy. I can't live with that going through my mind. As I walked up the concrete stairs, I ran my fingers through my hair to at least look presentable so her parents would actually let me in. I knocked on the door, and Mrs. Manson answered the door.

"Danny, it's you. Sam's upstairs. She's very upset." Her voice changed to a more serious and somewhat scary voice, "You didn't have anything to do with this do you?" I froze with fear. Of course I didn't have anything to do with Sam being upset. What I was wondering is what she was upset about. I swear if Dominic has anything to do with this, I will kick his sorry ass, "Danny," Mrs. Manson interrupted, "Are you just going to stand there?" I snapped back into reality.

"What? Oh yeah, I'll go up and see her." She nodded, and I started walking up the stairs. I was trying to be as quiet as possible. I didn't want her to hear me. I put my ear against the cold, wood door. I wanted to make sure she was decent when I came in. Silence was at the other side of the door. I quietly twisted the doorknob, and opened the door. It was almost completely dark in the room, except for one lamp which was by her bed. On her bed I saw her sound asleep with her hair matted against her face and her phone still gripped in her hand. I walked over and sat on the bed right next to her. Her body twitched and she started to move.

"Dad, go away. I don't feel like talking." She said quietly, but with force. I put my hand on her arm to know that this wasn't her father coming to help her. She looked up at me and removed the stray hair from her eyes, "Danny." She said. She started to sob quietly, "Oh it was horrible, I knew there was something wrong with Dominic. I just didn't know what. I was on the phone with him asking him where he was, because we were supposed to see a movie tonight. He said that he forgot to tell me that he wouldn't make it. Then I heard that voice: The dreaded voice of that scheming bitch Paulina. I heard her say 'You didn't break up with her yet?' I guess he was cheating on me the entire time just to get my attention. So I guess it's over with me and Dominic. I guess the first cut is the deepest right?" She put her head back on her pillow,

"I just really thought he actually liked me." She started crying. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"It's okay." I reassured her.

_**It's okay, it's okay, it's okay**_

_**Seasons are changing **_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer, and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

I knew that I saw this one coming. I knew that Sam would find out. I wouldn't know that she'd find out this hard. Her fragile heart didn't deserve to break. Heck, her heart didn't deserve Dominic. She's too good for Dominic. Dominic and Paulina would make a great couple. They're both big losers. I remained hugging Sam for a long time. We didn't want to let go of each other. Just then, Sam let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"Danny," she said, "Thank you for always being here for me." Then she hugged me again. The thought just came to me. I hated Dominic because I was jealous of Dominic. Sam didn't deserve his heart, she deserves mine. I was in love with her the entire time. I was glad to see her happy, but sad that I wasn't the one making her happy.

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**'Cuz I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away, and**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

_**Use me as your will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

"Sam," I said, "You didn't deserve to be broken so badly by him. You deserve a boy that has loved you his entire life, and . . ." I started trailing off. Why does that always happen?

"And . . . ? What?" she asked

"Sam . . ." I said quietly

"Danny," she said, "We already assembled most of that part of this conversation. Now are you going to tell my something or what?"

"It's me!" I cried, "I have always loved you! I love you so much, but I was afraid to tell you all this time, and now this is getting awkward now isn't it?" I hid my face in my hands. Sam pulled my hands away from my face, and held them.

"This isn't awkward at all." Then she kissed me: a sweet, almost perpetual, kiss.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Hey! How did you like it? I didn't have writer's block today, so I wanted to write, and because I am in total love with this song! So you know what to do: Read and Review. Ha-ha I rhymed, and I didn't even mean to! No wonder I'm doing good in the poetry unit in English class! LOL


End file.
